


Another

by WritersBlvd



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Gochi 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersBlvd/pseuds/WritersBlvd
Summary: Chi-Chi has news for Goku. How will he receive it?
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Another

**Author's Note:**

> Since I missed Day 3 of Gochi Week. I decided to blend the Day 3/4
> 
> So here’s a Third Child/Sneak off kinda/In canon-moments we don’t see sorta not really prompt

_ Breathe in…Breathe out. _

  
  


Chi-Chi was having a hard time maintaining her sanity. This was utterly ridiculous, she was a grandmother for crying out loud. How the hell could this have even happened? Especially for someone her age. Her own granddaughter was already four, how was she going to explain to Pan that she was going to have an Aunt or Uncle that was younger than her. That right, Chi-Chi was nearing her fifties and she was pregnant. 

It all started three weeks after Goku left with the boy on his back and Chi-Chi started to feel light-headed and nauseous. Her poor boys thought she was just going through a heart-break, and right now a part of her wishes that had been the case. But after the fourth day waking up in the middle of the night to vomit, Chi-Chi decided to go ahead and schedule an appointment with their family doctor. The doctor decided to take a blood sample and promised to call her in two weeks with the results; she just got off the phone with said doctor five minutes ago…

**_“Congratulations are in order Mrs. Son, you’re eight weeks pregnant”_ **

Eight weeks pregnant, with a husband off Dende knows where, frollicking and having a merry time, while she was in the home stuck in crisis mode. It wasn’t fair and she absolutely would not stand for it. She was going to find the hairless ape and give him everything he has coming to him. So with great stride, Chi-Chi marched from her chair and stormed outside calling for the only thing that could take her to her husband in no time.

“NIMBUUUSSS!”

It only took thirty seconds for the old reliable cloud to appear in front of her, she patted the old companion and apologized on the behalf of the family on it’s lack of use in years.

“I’m greatly sorry Nimbus, but if you could do an old pregnant gal a favor and take her to her lousy husband, it would be very much appreciated. I would offer to feed ya, but you’re a cloud,” Chi-Chi said, in the politest voice she could muster, despite her growing sorry mood. The cloud seemed to nod in agreement, and in a matter of seconds the two were off…

* * *

She found her husband relaxing in a meadow near a spring by the boy’s village. His eyes were closed, he looked so peacefully.  **_And handsome._ ** Chi-Chi berated herself for that last thought, she was here to give him a piece of her mind, not act like some school-girl. He was over there looking way too peaceful for someone who was going to be a daddy in some months.

“Hey, you big-lug wake up!” She yelled out to him, as she marched over towards Goku.

_ Hmm, I think I hear Chi-Chi, is she in my dreams. Well I do miss her a bunch, so I guess that makes sense. _

__ Content with his reasoning, Goku snuggled deeper into the warm grass. A small smile crept on his face, anticipating whatever dream he would have about his pretty wife. 

“I said get up!”

There was her voice again, but this time it was accompanied by a sharp pain in his side. Were they sparring in his dream?

“WAKE UP!”

Goku's eyes shot open, immediately dodging the face that was slamming towards his head. He flipped into a defensive stance, ready to take on the individual who tried to get a cheap shot at him and annoyingly interrupted what was going to be a very pleasurable dream about him sparring with his wife. Seriously, the timing of this guy couldn’t have been any worse. He would’ve thought it was Uub, but he gave the pupil the day off. So who was it?

“CHI-CHI?!” Goku’s eyes doubled in size. What was she doing out here?

Chi-Chi just snorted at the incredulous look on her husband’s face, crossing her arms over her chest. All that training to be the master of sensing ki’s and she still managed to get the drop on him. Some martial arts teacher he was.

“Yes, it’s me, sit down I have something to tell you,”

Goku really wanted to question why she was there, but it seems she had her mind to tell him just that so he obliged his wife’s order. Plus, the look in her eyes, he knew that this meant business. Chi-Chi to calm herself, but she felt so on edge and the hormones weren’t really helping either

“ **_How could you?! I’ll never forgive you for this”_ ** She shouted, Goku gave her a look of confusion. Was this deja-vu?

“Look Chi, I’m sorry. I was coming back to visit real soon I promise!” Goku had now shifted himself on his knees, had clamped together fully prepared to beg for forgiveness. He knew he hadn’t left in the most appropriate matter, and quite frankly it was why he had stalled a little bit on his first visit back. He knew Chi-Chi would be mad, so he waited the perfect amount of time before he popped back up. Not too long, but just long enough that she would have missed him too much to stay mad long and maybe they would have some sex afterwards. Those years of peace after Buu, really spoiled him and having sex without the lingering threat of destruction caused him to crave it more than he liked to admit. He was starting to feel like Oolong and Master Roshi.

“Visit? You were going to  **_visit_ ** your pregnant wife--” Chi-Chi was too upset and engrossed in her own ranting that she hadn’t even realized that she had dropped the bomb on Goku already.

_ Pregnant...Chi-Chi’s PREGNANT? _

“So ya here to take me home?” Goku was crossed legged, staring at his wife thoughtfully. Chi-Chi stopped her tirade to look at her husband and found herself confused and a bit bashful under his gaze.

“Tak-take you home?” Her voice came out softer than she expected.

“Yeah, yer pregnant, so I figured you came all this way so that we could home together,” Goku head cocked to the side, as he piece together what he figured to be his wife's plan.

“Do-o you want to?” It was a loaded question in it’s own way and Chi-Chi knew it. She suddenly felt real small. Goku loved to train, and now he had a student. Under any other circumstance she would compromise and appease him. But this was a newborn and she would not stand for visitations from her husband. He was either all in or this was the end of the road. Was she prepared to let her husband go, based on his answer. She must’ve zoned out, because she hadn’t even realized that her husband had pulled her into his lap. Resting his hand on her belly.

“Well I missed out on Goten, I ain’t missing out on this one. Especially since I ain’t dead Chi,” He chuckled before nuzzling into his wife’s neck. He knew all her worries, she didn’t have to tell him that it was his nature that was probably the cause of 60 percent of it. He didn’t want to hear her insecurities, it would make them both feel bad. It was a selfish way, but not hearing them aloud didn’t mean he wouldn’t do everything in his power to lay them rest.

“What about your student,” Chi-Chi asked, leaning further into her husband’s embrace. She missed his touch.

“He can come over to the house and train during the day, and I’ll IT him home in the evening, no biggie...Sound good, Chi?”

“Sounds great, Goku-sa,” She said, completely relaxing in her husband's embrace. Well that was until she felt, an all too familiar member poking at her bum.

“Goku?” She stared at her equally blushing husband.

“Well, I have a hot dream about feisty Ox-Princess...But then she decided to actually show and I guess my body really missed you” Goku confessed, smirking even while blushing. Chi-Chi found herself to be incredibly turned on by fact that her husband was about to have a naughty dream about her, she almost felt bad for interrupting him. And she couldn’t help wonder what... _ She had an idea _ .

“Just your body?” She arched a brow, smirking as her husband laid them in the grass.

“Well of course everything else on me too, but especially my stomach and my weiner” Goku sent her a chesty smile, she slapped his arm playfully, as he began to kiss her neck.

“Goku?” 

“Hmm” He responded, not removing himself from her neck.

“ **_I wanna watch you masturbate,”_ **

Goku sat up and looked his wife in the eye, he thought it was a strange request, very Master Roshi like, untill…

“I get to watch ya do too, in return?” He proposition, hopeful. Chi-Chi smirked

**_“Deal.”_ **

_ I hope we’re able to ride Nimbus after this...Though if not, it’s definitely worth it.  _ They both thought.

  
  
  



End file.
